


Colours And Promises

by TreywisKrucks



Series: Hearts Like Firestones [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Prince Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreywisKrucks/pseuds/TreywisKrucks
Summary: "Could be my natural scent.""That's a very sweet vanilla.""Is it now?" Louis questioned, twirling before the Alpha, as he took the next step forward, "Do go on about what I smell like.""Rosewood is tacky, not very you, the pine tree roots are used for healing, the dark chocolate for recuperating and the belladonna for poison," Harry completed his explanation, "leaves out overbearing vanilla.""Did you just call my natural scent overbearing, Alpha?" Louis questioned, pouting profusely. "And why can't belladonna be my natural scent?""Because your tongue is the most poisonous asset on you, not your scent."OrHarry meets Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Hearts Like Firestones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623103
Comments: 25
Kudos: 188





	Colours And Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Btw borrowing Acromantula spiders from JKR, she owns em.

Harry did not understand why he even conceded to this foolishness. 

The eagle had arrived when he had just concluded his killing of an Acromantula spider near the borders of Deyllis. The monster had been on a killing rampage in the said place attracting the hunter's affections with instantaneous speed. On finally ending the beast, the very next day he had received the requisition from the Prince. Liam had personally requested for his presence on the day of his coronation and for the sake of friendship, Harry had agreed. 

Now for the sake of his sanity, he wishes he hadn't. 

The entire banquet hall was draped in the most archaic sense. The long tinted windows were covered with gold curtains and red tapestry, the symbol of the eagle emblazoned on the vertical velvet banners which were dropped at the wooden doors and behind the royal family. Surprisingly, Deyllis had boldly abandoned the long tables which were entertained and brought in circular ones instead. The rest of the hall had been cleared out for the purpose of dancing.

Observing from the edge of the balcony, Harry had finally escaped from the imposing questions of the courtiers. He knew he was a monster hunter, he knew what his lineage or lack of it was, he knew he would bear the mark of his mother's actions wherever he went, the undying need to purge a discussion on those topics was absolutely unneeded. But that's all they wanted anyway, waste his time in discussing _him_ like he wasn't even present there.

"I see you've found a corner once again," Liam remarked, approaching him with a drink. 

"I am mourning my decision to assent into this," Harry gestured causing Liam to laugh out at his answer, "Which courtier of mine is bothering you this time?"

Harry's green gaze mingled with his earthy one and replied with a sigh, "All of them."

"Forgive me, Harry," Liam chuckled. "Anything I can do to ease your pain?"

Harry pursed his lips but suggested with an afterthought, "Punch all of them."

Liam let out another chuckle and playfully jabbed his arm when Harry averted the direction of the topic, "You first must make me aware of how you are ascending without an Omega." 

Liam smirked, "I have my ways."

Harry's scepticism was seen only through a raise of the brow but Liam appeased him, "Join us at the long table."

"Just what I need," Harry told him with a lopsided smile, "more royals."

Intervening their conversation was the wave of people who stood up, as the doors opened. Liam's gaze averted onto the main attraction who was causing ripples in the crowd. Draped in ice blue, the figure-hugging robes were off shouldered and the skin exposed was shimmering under the light which was let through the balcony. The netted cape lowering down on the floor, sparkling with the rhinestones it was embroidered with. To add upon the entirety of it all, a diamond-studded tiara sat on top of his head. His smile giving the reason to highlight his cheekbones while his jaw ended in a tapering line, the pearl earring dropped

Harry felt his breath hitch soundlessly. The alacritous attraction he felt was something which couldn't be jotted down in words. It compelled him to pause the world and actually give the man who entered a second glance if he actually averted his gaze in the first place. The obviously evident Omega was beautiful, undoubtedly but that was assuredly not the reason why the Alpha in him was coercing him to pay attention to this being especially since the son of a bitch hardly gave a damn about the Omega population in general. So what was his Alpha seeking? 

Letting out a smile in the direction of his younger brother, Liam held his hand out to him. 

Gracefully accepting, Liam let his hand rest on his shoulder and kiss the top of his head. "You're so early, Louis," Liam whispered to him. 

"Your fucking aunt will find herself on the receiving end of something very tragic," Louis responded his smile unwavering and still in place. 

"She is your aunt as well." Liam reminded.

"The bitch gave me sleeping pills."

Liam paused and looked at him, examining the Omega from head to toe, "That's the reason you abandoned the colour code as well?"

"Come on, Lima beans," Louis pouted and placed his hand on his arm, "couldn't miss your coronation since I'm the only blood relative alive."

Shaking his head at his response, Liam's attention returned to his fellow Alpha, "Lou, this is Prince Harry," turning towards the Alpha, "Harry, this is my annoying brother, Louis."

And Harry would remember this one moment for the entirety of existence he walked on the floor of the earth. He would feel the light knit around him, as thee stars sang glory to fates divine enabling to envision the absolute beauty manifested before him when Louis' gaze met his very own.

"Where are you from?" Louis questioned, his eyes unable to abandon the gaze they held. 

"Terxine."

"Pleasure to meet you, Prince Harry." He answered tersely but renewed, "Do you mind accompanying me for a dance? I find the company I prepossess imposing."

"Careful, Harry," Liam warned, his voice mirthful, "he is a vicious conversationalist."

"Just because you aren't a noted one." Louis threw back at him.

"Destiny bless your mate." Liam sighed. 

"I am blessing enough for the mate," Louis answered with a smirk and turned to the brunet handing him a charismatic smile, "don't you think, Harry?"

The question was a slap across the hunter's visage. It furthered him into confusion and coerced him to wonder about the motive behind it. 

"Of course, you are," he appreciated instantly covering up his initial ripples of shock. Holding his hand up to Louis, "May I?"

Louis placed his gloved hand on top of the Alpha's palm as he guided him onto the floor. Harry's hand found a place on his waist while his hand guided him the other way. 

"Your name sounds familiar," Louis initiated. 

"Monster hunter." Harry gave away. 

Raising his eyebrow, Louis darted a questioning look, "Prince with the oath."

"Indeed," Harry remarked and then looked at the visage before him. "Do you practice?"

Louis' eyes sparkled while his lips quirked into a twisted smile, "Practice what, pray tell?" 

"Brewing. Are you a potioneer?" Harry complained, his lips smirking back. "There's that smell."

Louis' lips moved forward due to the stretch of his neck to graze near Harry's ears, "What smell?"

"Rosewood." Harry bartered, his lips fearfully close to Louis' lips.

"Could be my natural scent."

"That's a very sweet vanilla."

"Is it now?" Louis questioned, twirling before the Alpha, as he took the next step forward, "Do go on about what I smell like."

"Rosewood is tacky, not very you, the pine tree roots are used for healing, the dark chocolate for recuperating and the belladonna for poison," Harry completed his explanation, "leaves out overbearing vanilla."

"Did you just call my natural scent overbearing, Alpha?" Louis questioned, pouting profusely. "And why can't belladonna be my natural scent?"

"Because your tongue is the most poisonous asset on you, not your scent." 

"Careful Alpha," Louis pronounced, his voice exuding seduction, "I might get charmed by those truths."

Holding his arm out, Harry twirled the Omega and placed his arm on his waist to gently dip him artistically. As he did so, he permitted Louis' eyes to quietly stare up at the Alpha's own. Pausing quietly, his intentions dissipated, "Who says you already aren't?" 

Averting his gaze, Louis drew back shyly as they continued dancing. His fingers were paused onto Harry's velvet coat while Louis continued to follow his lead. 

"Do you mind joining me for dinner?" Louis suggested.

"At the long table?" Harry sighed.

"No," Louis replied, his eyes sparkling, "in my chambers."

"Without a chaperone?"

"Yes."

"That's a very outrageous proposition." Harry smiled, gripping him tighter and closer to his person.

"It's just dinner." 

"Truly, is it?"

The blush assaulting his cheeks was furious in its declaration. 

"Will you or will you not?" Louis darted out at him, his playful side making a return. 

"I will, Omega," he answered with a smile.

* * *

"When you said we'll take dinner, I expected something entirely different from chopping vegetables for it," Harry admitted, his back facing Louis.

Louis' chambers were unconventional in the most modest term. A winding staircase which moved to a tower overlooking the sceneries of the grounds. At the bottom of the staircase was a room which could only be described as complicated if not elaborate. The bed was cornered near the fireplace whereas two work tables sat in the opposite end near the windows.

"Complaining, are we?" Louis teased, his voice like melody drifting off. "I'm changing my clothes so I'd be pleased if you do not turn back."

"Do you always undress before stranger Alphas?" Harry mused, pushing the onions to the side, as he heard the zipper rattle down. 

"Only the ones who have the possibility of being my Alpha as well." 

Harry paused the chopping to let silence flood into the room, pushing the diced onions, he placed the knife beside the cutting board and let his mind sanction what was told. 

Louis allowed his hands to move forward to easily wrap a cloth around his eyes. 

Sensing the magic weaved into the air, the Alpha's eyes widened under the cloth, "You're a mage."

"A mage in training."

"You haven't been presented before the council yet."

"No, I haven't," Louis answered and pressed against his person. 

"Am I your Alpha?" He questioned, inhaling the ridiculously sweet smell.

Louis's lips began to trace his lips on the crevice of his ear while his hands placed themselves stagnant on his torso. "Seems like you are."

"Are you naked?" He questioned turning towards Louis, reaching out to him. 

"Maybe," Louis muttered his lips breathing down on the Alpha's own and let his fingers move over his jaw. "Beautiful. So very beautiful you are."

"Are you sure you aren't looking at a mirror and saying that?" 

Louis' heart fluttered at the response and pressed his lips below Harry's ear. "I would've considered it but your eyes are closed, aren't they?"

Harry's fingers ventured to trace Louis' face and slowly caressed his lips, "Go get dressed, love."

"And if I don't want to?" Louis asked, his hands moving down his torso while playing with the buttons on the way.

"I'd rather court you first."

"I'd rather you bed me first." 

"As much as I appreciate the thought of you writhing underneath me-"

"-I wouldn't writh under you," Louis bit Harry's jaw, "I'd ride you."

"Is that the same filthy mouth you eat with?"

"I could eat many different things for you, Alpha." He purred. 

"That mouth should-"

"-kiss you." 

Harry's chuckle was very loud, as it dissipated into the atmosphere effectively. Manoeuvring Louis, he cupped his cheeks and pulled him close. With that, the next thing the Omega knew was the lips of his Alpha on top of his own. It began at a deathly slow pace, the caressing of flesh like fabric against the skin but then the passion which ran through began to overpower them with ease. Harry's hands moved away to his waist and swiftly yanked the Omega against himself. Passion running through them quickly, Harry instantly turned and pinned Louis to the work table, his lips continuing to assault the Omega's who responded with the same ferocity. 

After the passion discoursed, Harry removed his overcoat and placed it around Louis' shoulders and attached the last few buttons while his lips still in contact with the Omega's. Withdrawing his lips, Harry removed the cloth around his eyes. 

"Can we have dinner now?"

Looking up at him, Louis' eyes scintillated colours of mischief, "Here I was under the impression, I was the dinner but you want to eat real food and not me."

The Alpha in Harry was thoroughly floored with Louis' innuendo. The Omega's forwardness was very well received and his mischief was endearing him a notch higher.

"Darling, we both know you're the dessert." Harry countered and then suddenly Louis' smile turned shy.

"I think we should eat-"

"-you?"

"Food." Louis giggled and turned away to put on the coat.

* * *

The room was dull with the patter of rain on the glass of the windows. Since the windows remained slightly ajar, the smell of mud began to seep through the window with subtlety. Sheets remained crumpled underneath the tangled bodies of the pair. The Alpha's arm was firmly wrapped around the Omega's naked torso, as his other hand carded through his feathered hair.

Harry's thoughts were slipping away into bliss, as he held his Omega to his chest. He had halted in Deyllis for an additional month due to Louis and the more he spent time with the Omega, the more his urge to claim him began to claw his Alpha. But with the urges came his rational, his rational which reminded him that he couldn't give Louis anything except for hardships and turmoil which his fragile Omega wasn't accustomed to. It was the first time in his entire life as an exile, he felt regret over taking the oath he did.

"What's this pendant about, Haz?" Louis questioned, his voice smoothened while his hands trailed the gold stone placed into the holder. 

"It's a Firestone," Harry told, "my mother, she was a huntress and in their pack, they wear the stone in the memory of someone they love, generally mates."

"So that stone is mine."

"If I believe you're my Omega."

Louis pouted, "Do you have a doubt, Alpha?"

"The only doubt I have is that you are probably late for your class."

Louis looked at the hourglass and darted out of the bed, "Fuck, I am."

"I have to fucking meet the tailor as well and I have etiquette lessons!" Louis listed, as he traipsed around the room, naked. 

"Skip the tailor, I prefer you without clothes." 

Louis darted him a look and hurried down the staircase. 

When Louis met Harry at lunch it was after shooting down a courtship proposal. The Prince of Deyllis dealt with plenty of them on a weekly basis and Harry could see why. 

On the arrival of the night, Louis was met with a lock on his door from the inside. Knocking the door, Louis waited for it to be opened. Hearing it click open, Louis was about to push the door but Harry's head popped out. 

"I see that Your Majesty has arrived," Harry smiled.

"And what're you doing?" Louis questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Harry mirrored Louis' expression and grinned, "I may or may not have planned a surprise."

"That's a horrible way of surprising someone, Harry Styles." 

"Is it now?" Harry asked and stepped out and lifted the Omega up. 

"Oh, My Lord!" Louis yelped at the actions and began to let out bubbles of giggles, as Harry took him in. 

His room was painted a dark blue with millions of dots, the room was glowing with light. Louis took a deep breath, as his eyes perceived what was seen. The entire place was radiating magic and the calmness of this was extending onto the mage. Louis felt relief and a sense of quiet wash over him while his eyes wandered around the charmed walls which seemed like stars

Letting Louis on his feet, he allowed the Omega to look around, "What is this?"

Harry gently guided him to the walls and held Louis' hand beside his own to touch the surface. The cold on his hand electrocuted the Omega's fingers, it was like water running down his walls but the sheer light and design was something different as of a whole. 

"Starlight."

Louis' expression resonated surprise with his jaw slackened. Unable to believe he looked at his hand which was reflecting an amalgamation of colours. The room was charmed with starlight.

"It's a spell, I charmed the entire place and fused the dew of the stars with water to stay put."

"Dew of the stars?!"

Louis was well aware of how difficult it was to procure the substance. The tribes of Somā guarded the highest peak and wouldn't barter any of their sacred preserves to anybody. And to receive the dew of the stars was an honour in the highest form to exist in the Hemisphere. The dew of the stars was a very powerful healing component but could also replicate the strongest of stars to aid in the practice of magic and Harry, his beloved Alpha had given this up for him. 

"This is for me?"

"No, Louis," Harry told him dryly, "Liam showed keen interest in becoming a mage so it's for him."

Louis' arms latched around his neck, as he jumped onto him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much!"

Harry's arms were strong in their hold around Louis' delicate waist. He allowed himself to furnish himself with the Omega's touch which he was assured he was going to deprive himself of soon. 

"Anything for you, my heart."

"This is so valuable, it'll help me so much."

Harry nodded and kissed the side of his head, "I know."

Moving away from the Omega, he questioned him, "Now can we have dinner?"

"You mean me?" Louis questioned innocently instigating a round of laughter from the Alpha. 

"That too."

The dinner was a pleasant affair, conversation with Louis was always interesting and riveting. He often kept the Alpha on his toes and the way he eased through Harry's elaborate walls, as though it was as easy as breathing took the Alpha by surprise. And Harry was never very easily surprised. 

After dinner, Harry asked Louis for dance while music played in the background. Moving around with Louis in his arms, Harry was smiling at the Omega who had abandoned his fine waltz skills to just lay his head on the Alpha's chest while they swayed gently.

"Louis," Harry called out while he swayed with the Omega, kissing the top of his head.

"Yes, Alpha?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow." 

Louis shot up from Harry's chest and looked up at him, his expression paling. "Tomorrow?"

"There is a number of incidents near the Isles of Semeria."

"That's why all of this?" Louis gestured to the setup of the room. 

"I needed to leave you with something."

"Yeah, a bonding bite would be preferable."

"Not without a heat." Harry retaliated. "I wouldn't want to put you through so much torture."

"And leaving your Omega isn't torture enough?"

Harry looked at the mage before him and cupped his cheeks, "Louis, please don't make it harder than it already is for me."

"Then don't go," Louis' voice let out a whine. 

"Louis." 

"Take me along."

"My love," Harry began, "you're still in training and the completion of your oath will take an additional two years, you're still getting around magic."

"Mate me then, please."

"Not without your heat." 

"Was this just a one-off then?" 

Harry was furious with the implication of the words which were uttered. "How can you even imply that, Lou?"

"Look into my eyes and tell me that you still believe it was a one-off," Harry added on to his aforesaid statement.

Louis pivoted his head up to permit his eyes to clash with Harry's. The Alpha's eyes were lined with concern and deeper mannerisms of great upset. He was intensely hurt by the Omega's accusation and that was very evident.

Unhesitatingly, Louis grabbed the man's collar and pulled him down to crash his lips on his own. The Alpha seemed resilient in the beginning but his determination withered away and he used all his strength to enable the Omega to wrap his legs around his torso. 

They were quick to tear one another's clothes and quicker to commit to one another. Emanating moans and gasps, the room resonated quickly and loudly. The two of them held onto one another with an intense passion, feeling the burn of skin against skin. It was magic, it was passion, it was the scorching sun in a desert and the rain which satiated the arid. The emotions which were a turmoil in the two of them were giving their testimony by the aid of lovemaking. Kisses trailing through their bodies, as they held onto one another with a furious intensity and climaxed in a short seconds of one another. 

When they retreated after the act, Louis' arms were still clutched around his torso with his nose still buried in the Alpha's neck. 

"Louis." Harry nuzzled back in, kissing the side of his head. 

"Just stay still," Louis told him and pecked him.

The following morning, Louis woke up to an empty bed, clutching onto the pillow. The dread in his mind was hollowing a pit in his stomach and Louis hoped it Harry was still around. 

Sitting up, he noticed a tray with a cup of tea and a letter at the side. 

_Dearest Louis,_ __

_In my very long life, the last few weeks were the first time I truly felt at peace. Your presence is one amongst the very few gifts I would permit myself to have. Everything about you made me realise this world wasn't as cruel as it generally was to me._ __

_As much as you would like to believe that our affair meant nothing to me but Louis if I'd ever have to count anything which made me happy, it would just be you. I cannot stress enough on it._ __

_Regardless of everything which has transpired between us, I wouldn't want to compel you to be loyal to me even though I did not mate with you. You don't owe me anything._ __

_You'll remain in my thoughts until the rays of the sunlight continue to dust the cloud, you'll remain on my skin until roots continue to be the essence of trees and you'll remain in my heart for as long as my lungs will be capable of breathing._ __

_Yours Truly,_ _  
Harry._

The scream which was let out of Louis' throat shattered the window panes while tears streamed down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the universe which breathes magic into me does the same for you. Thank you for your time and patience.


End file.
